Things from the Past
by Juliasaurus
Summary: Jaya is a Young Master Assassin who traveled all across Europe in her late teen years. When Jaya gets re-stationed back in Florence, Italy, she is reunited with Ezio. Both fighting for the similar reasons, they band together with some new friends to fight off bigger troubles. Join Jaya in her adventures of being an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Memories

**Hello Lovely readers! Just saying a quick thanks for reading and I hope you guys like my story! Feel free to leave a review! Don't be shy! You can even PM me. I could always use new ideas. Read on!**

**Oh! I also have another fanfic that I am writing right now. For those who love Game of Thrones. Even if you are not a fan, read it anyways! I could always use new ideas for that one too! **

**Anyways enjoy the story! C:**

Ch1

It was a cloudy day as usual in Florence, Italy. Jaya enjoyed her day alone as usual, never talking to other assassins. She always worked alone and rode solo throughout her career. As she looked down at the newspaper that she had picked up earlier, she noticed that it had her picture on the front page. Her hood was down and a slight smirk was visible in the picture.

"Hmm. Once again on the front page. How'd they see me smiling? I never smile." She said under her breath as she set down the paper.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her room and peered down the hallway. The assassin headquarters was quieter than she had expected it to be. A few assassins were talking and whispering; probably about this morning's paper. Who wasn't these days? As she headed down the stairs, she bumped right into someone, making both of them stumble a bit.

"Hey watch it!" She said in an annoyed tone.

When she looked up from under her hood, she saw the last person that she wanted to see.

"You seem like you are in a hurry." Ezio noted.

"Just a bit, yeah." She said nodding her head a bit.

"Well, such a skilled assassin as yourself shouldn't be in such a hurry."

Jaya sighed, then pulled her hood off. Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail and her bangs were braided.

"Look Ezio, I have places to be right now and I am pretty sure I do not have time for you to flirt with me. Please excuse me."

She put her hood back on and walked around Ezio, then left the HQ. As she was walking through out the town tearing down wanted posters and bribing heralds, she couldn't help but think. She knew that Ezio was the head master assassin and because of that, he thinks that he can lure any girl that he wants with his flirting. Anyone would think that he's a player. She did have to admit that he was handsome. When she got done with all that she needed to get done, she headed back to the HQ. On her way, she bought a couple of apples and visited the doctor for some meds. When she was almost back, her blade sprung out all of the sudden.

"What the heck?"

She took it off and then sighed. The blade would not go back in.

"Great. Just my luck." She whispered to herself as she pulled her hood off.

She entered the HQ and then sat down in the lobby, throwing her stuff on the table. With a sigh, she picked up an apple and took a big bite. A couple of minutes later, she sat up in her chair to grab another apple. In the window's reflection, she saw Ezio sitting at the table behind her reading the newspaper.

"Find anything interesting in there?" She asked without turning around.

"I sure did. How did they catch you smiling?" He said as he put the papers down.

"Out of the whole newspaper you found that interesting?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually. You see, if one could just lift up the hood in this picture, a true beauty would be revealed."

"Alright well good luck with that mission, my snack break is over."

She sat up, took a bite of her last apple, put her hood on, grabbed her things, and headed out the door. Ezio got up and followed after her.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

She stopped and turned around with her arms out.

"Somewhere that you don't need to know." She shouted back.

He laughed and shook his head then watched her run off.

Julia sat in a nice chair looking at the paintings that Leonardo had done recently. All of them were beyond perfect. Every two or three days, she would swing by to see what he was up to. Occasionally he taught her a few of his tricks on how to decipher papers and codes. She sat there remembering the first time she had met him. A few guards were chasing her and Leonardo offered her a place to hide.

"You seem quieter today Jaya. Why is that?" He asked

She looked up at him with a small smile. He was sketching something on his canvas.

"No reason. I just don't have anything to say. I am perfectly fine." She replied waving her hand in the air as if she if brushing something away. "Thank you for fixing my blade."

"You're welcome." He smiled and tossed her a piece of chocolate. "You know, I get so much of this chocolate from a friend in Spain. It is amazing how much they make."

The back door opened all of a sudden and the sound of footsteps came down the hallway.

"Hey Leonardo, you here?" A familiar voice asked.

It couldn't be who she thought. Was it really him? She thought to herself. When the man entered the room, Leonardo's face lit up with a smile.

"Ah Ezio, What brings you here?"

"I just came to see a certain someone."

Ezio turned and winked at Jaya.

"Oh please." She said as she rolled her eyes and threw a piece of crumpled paper at him. She slouched into her chair and crossed her arms.

He flinched as the paper his chest and then smiled. She wondered how he found her. Was it a total accident?

"I'm surprised you knew where I was." Jaya said as she put on her hidden blade.

"What can I say? I know how to find perfect ladies like you." He said with his shoulders shrugged.

Jaya peered at the clock on the wall and then stood to leave for the door.

"Thanks Leo. I will see you later." Jaya said as she put her hood on and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Ezio asked.

"I have places to be." Jaya said then walked out the door.

"Smooth." Leonardo said as he put down his paint brush.

"What?" Ezio shrugged. "What did I do?"

Leonardo chucked and then cleaned up his mess.

"Your flirtatious charm doesn't work for everyone you know."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that, everyone knows you flirt with every single girl you come across. You have to get to know one to know what they like. You can't just force it. Take Jaya as an example. She likes working on her own but needs someone to talk to and trust. She had a hard time growing up."

"And you are the one she talks to and trusts?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you try flirting with her?"

"I think of her as a good friend Ezio. I have no intention of marrying the girl." Leonardo chuckled.

"I never thought about it that way."

"What?"

"About the marriage thing."

"Well there's your problem." They both sat down at the table for a while in silence.

"Oh. The reason I am here is for this." Ezio pulled out a rolled up codex and set it down on the table.

"Alright. Give me a moment."

Jaya laid there looking at the raindrops hitting her window. She tried to keep her mind off of why Ezio was following her. After thinking too much, she decided to take a stroll to try to get her mind freed of her thoughts. The hallway was dim and quiet. A few lanterns were lit and the HQ seemed to be empty. Ignoring the silence, she went outside and enjoyed the sprinkle of rain and cool breeze. As she twisted and turned through the city's streets, the sun started setting. On her way back to the HQ, she was knocked over by a guy who was obviously drunk on alcohol.

"What are you doing out so late miss?" He slurred.

She got back to her feet and started walking away. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his chest.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

She decided to try to scare him off with her blades. When she extended her left wrist, nothing came out. She then remembered that she took everything off in her room.

"Damn." She said to herself all disappointed.

"Need some help?" A voice said from above.

She looked up at the room and saw Ezio standing on the roof.

"No." She replied as she was still in the drunkard's arms.

A couple of seconds went by and Jaya took action. She kneed the guy in the crotch and when he let go, she punched him straight in the nose making him flail back in fear but knocked Jaya over. Ezio jumped down and walked up to Jaya. He sighed and stuck a hand out to help her up. The man ran off with a bloody face. She hesitated for a second and looked away as she grabbed his hand.

"Good work but where are your weapons? Assassins should always have their weapons with them."

"I am a weapon." She said right after he asked.

"Alright. The most feared assassin in Florence." He said sarcastically.

"That's me." She did a little bow and then walked off.

Ezio caught up with her and they walked side by side.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Walk away whenever I compliment you. Are you one of those?"

"I am not one of anything."

"You know! I liked you better when we were kids." He said amused by her behavior.

Jaya thought for a bit as they continued walking. She and Ezio went a while back. When they were seven or so, they always played and have fun together. They knew every single thing about each other back then. It all ended when Jaya became a master assassin before Ezio. It also seemed like she pushed him away.

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" She asked quietly.

"Well I miss the old you."

"No, I miss the old you." She stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't get it after all of these years?"

"What? That little thing of growing old together forever? I always kept that promise in my heart." He replied hoping for her to reply.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She walked off.

They walked down the street for a while. Jaya tripped on a pot hole and Ezio caught her right before she hit the ground. They look at each other for a little. The moonlight was shining down on the city. There was an awkward silence.

"Ahem. Sorry." He said quickly letting go of her.

The rain started to fall harder as the continued back to the HQ.

"That brought back memories." Said Jaya.

"I know that story like the back of my hand." He said lifting up his hand and inspecting it. "Oh hey. That cut is new."

"That's reassuring." Jaya muttered.

They finally reached the HQ and were soaking wet. Jaya walked up the stairs to her room as Ezio sat down in the lobby next to the fireplace.

"Goodnight Bella." He called out.

She kept walking up the stairs and gave a little wave acknowledging him that she heard it. As she was laying there in bed, all she could do was hope to fall asleep soon. She laid in her bed looking at the moon. The rain made the moon seem like it was melting and the rain tapping the window brought a calming feel. About a half an hour had passed and she finally fell asleep.

**Alright! Chapter 1 down! I should have another one up in a couple of days. Hope you liked it. Review please! It's ok if you don't. I could use your guys' feedback though! Let me know what you think. Thanks bros! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Memories

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my last chapter. Well first chapter. Lol **** not sure if I can say that on here. It seems a bit odd. Anyways, if you think anything should be added, tell me! I am more than happy to include your ideas in the story. Read on bros!**

Ch2

Jaya woke up at around eight thirty and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight poured in through her windows. The sound of Vendors shouting and shoppers chatting filled the room. She got up and ready for the day. As she was grabbing her weapons, the morning's papers caught her eye. It was underneath her door. She picked it up and headed down to the lobby. As she opened the newspaper she noticed that she was wanted for stealing and beating up an innocent man. She rolled her eyes and threw the paper away. A while later she decided to pay Leonardo a visit since she had nothing to do in the mornings.

Jaya sat there in her normal chair observing Leonardo's work while he drew on his canvas. He noticed that she looked pretty serious.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll do anything."

"Would you mind deciphering this for me?" He got up and handed her a piece of paper.

"Alright." She replied.

As she began to read the paper to herself she started giggling.

"Leo what is this?" She chuckled and looked up at him with a smile.

"Read it out loud for me." He replied with a smile.

Jaya sighed and started reading it out loud.

"Good morning class. I hope you brought your berries in a suitcase today. You will be swimming in chocolate because the guards did not visit the dentist. After that, you will bake bananas with your cousin's milk." By this point, Jaya could not keep a straight face. "I am so confused but amused at the same time." She laughed.

"Keep going it gets better!" He said with a chuckle.

"Catch the goat eggs with pans and spank the four out of the king's hat. Mix your lemonade with a shoe to make it fly and don't forget to wave goodbye. It might be pouring lava outside so you might want to cover up with feathers. That is all for today class. So bye-bye."

"Amazing poetry no?" Leonardo said smiling.

"I guess so." She replied chuckling.

"Why don't you decipher it for me?"

"Ok. One sec."

She took about fifteen minutes to do so then brought the paper back to Leonardo in confusion.

"Am I crazy? This is a pie recipe." She said embarrassed.

Leonardo smiled and then turned his canvas around to show what he had done. It was a painting of her smiling. She stood there in awe. His work was flawless.

"You are the second person to ever catch me smiling."

"You should smile more often. It is like sunshine to this boring world." He replied with a smile.

She couldn't do anything but smile after what he had said.

"Let's get to the market. We have a pie to bake." He said happily.

They left to the market and got all of the ingredients that they needed. When they got back, they immediately started making the pie.

"This is a lot messier than I expected it to be." Jaya said as she dusted flour off of her stomach.

"But I bet you it is going to taste amazing." Leo said as he kneaded some dough.

"I bet." She replied as she put some chocolate in a pot. "How long does it take to melt chocolate?" She put the pot over the fire.

"I have no idea. I haven't done this before." He said chuckling.

He covered the dough and washed his hands. A bowl of berries was sitting on the table in front of them. Jaya had a deep urge to sneak one but it went away right as there was a knock on the door. Ezio walked in and looked around with an eyebrow raised. There was a mess on the table and the room smelt amazingly sweet.

"This is the greatest smelling building in all of Firenze right now." He said standing in the doorway.

"Ah Ezio! Come in. Jaya and I are making a pie. Car to join?"

"Absolutely!" He replied as he took off his hood.

Ezio pulled up a chair and sat down. An awkward silence fell over all of them and they sat there for a while. Jaya stood up and went over to go check on the chocolate. Ezio leaned forward and took a berry from the bowl then sat back quietly.

"Put it back Ezio." Jaya sighed.

He put his head back in disappointment and then tossed the berry back in the bowl.

"How did you know I took one? You were facing the opposite direction!"

"I just know." She said as she stirred the chocolate.

"Leonardo took one too." He said complaining.

Leonardo looked up from what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at Ezio like he was innocent.

"No he didn't." She replied.

Leonardo sighed and smiled.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I know you Ezio." She answered like it was an obvious question.

"Can you bring me that bowl of berries please?"

Ezio stood up and brought what she wanted and stood watching her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He nodded and then went back to sit down. Jaya stirred the filling and Leonardo rolled out the dough into two crusts. Ezio put the crust in the pans and then Jaya poured the filling in.

"Do you guys want to eat the extra filling?" She asked.

She set the pot down and put spoons on the table. Everyone grabbed a spoon and took a small taste of the filling.

"This is the best tasting…. concoction I have ever eaten. The Spanish sure do know how to bake." Said Leonardo.

"I have to agree." Ezio said as he scooped another spoon full out.

"Don't give your selves a belly ache before having an actual slice." She said chuckling.

Leonardo stood up and put the final piece of crust on top of the pies, then put them into the oven. Jaya sat down and relaxed in her chair.

"How long have you been painting me Leo?" She asked out of nowhere.

"For quite some time. I never finished the face because I needed to you smile and stay smiling."

"You got bella here to smile? How'd you do it Leonardo? Tell me your secret." Ezio played.

"Your secret is safe with me Jaya." Leonardo said as he pretended to zip his lips.

"Oh come on Jaya." Ezio said with a big smile. "Not even a hint?"

She took in a big breath and held it for a little, then answered.

"No." She said turning her head away exhaling.

Ezio sighed and then laid his head on the table. A couple minutes later, Leonardo walked passed Ezio and did a double take. When he saw that he had fallen asleep he chuckled and then sat down at the table.

"So how long have you know Ezio for?" Asked Leonardo.

"For quite some time."

"How did you meet? If you don't mine me asking."

"Well, we used to live next to each other when we were kids. I wasn't like the other girls. I played with all the boys, I got into trouble with them, and I became best friends with one of them. That stronzo siting over there." She pointed to Ezio who was still sleeping. "Ever since then, we had sword fights, played in the mud, and raced on the rooftops. We basically grew up together. When we were about seventeen or eighteen, we were recruited by the assassins. I was so into it that, I forgot all about our friendship. A couple years later, I became a Master assassin before Ezio, and I went on my separate way. Then I was re-stationed here and, here I am."

"Wow. You two go way back." He said with a fascinated face.

Julia nodded and then sighed. They sat in silence for a while. Ezio's small breaths were one of the few things that was audible in the room.

"I think the pie is done." Said Leonardo standing up.

He opened the oven and groaned with delight.

"That smells so good." Jaya replied.

"Well it is done." He said taking it out of the oven. "Would you mind getting some plates and utensils for me?"

"Sure."

She got up and nudged Ezio awake as she walked to the kitchen.

"Pies are done sleepy head." She said.

She set down plates and forks on the table and everyone got themselves a piece of pie.

"To hard work!" Jaya said then raised her fork up.

"Hard work." Leo said lifting up his.

Ezio raised his last and then they took a bite at the same time.

"This is way better than I expected it to be." Said Jaya.

"I totally agree." Leonardo agreed.

Once they were all done, Jaya washed all the dished while Ezio and Leonardo cleaned up the flour mess. When they finished, they sat down for a while.

"I guess I better go. Thank you for having me Leo. And thanks for the pie." She said gratefully.

"Thank you for coming." He replied smiling.

Jaya stood up, put her blades on, flipped up her hood, and left Leonardo's.

"How'd you get her to smile?" Ezio said softly.

"You are going to have to ask her." He replied.

"Hmmm." He hummed as he slouched in this chair.

When Jaya took the shortcut back to the HQ, she really regretted eating one more piece of pie. As she walked up some stairs, she pulled off her hood and sipped some water out of a well.

"Ahh home sweet home." She said in relaxation.

When she got back into her room she undressed and jumped on her bed.

"I guess tomorrow is a work out day. I definitely had too much pie." She thought to herself.

Soon after that, she fell asleep and woke up kind of late. The HQ seemed busier than usual, but nothing out of the ordinary. Jaya decided to go to the HQ's court yard and work out for a while. She started out doing some sit-ups and push-ups, then walked over to the pull up bar. Ezio walked in and started to climb a rope. When he was at the top, he spotted Jaya stretching her arms out buy the pull up bars. He jumped down and walked over to her.

"May I join you?" He asked.

Jaya scooted over and nodded. A group of younger assassins came over and admired the two of them. They were saying how amazing it is to see the two legendary assassins. A boy came up to them and had an idea.

"Hey. Let's see who can do the most."

"Alright." Jaya agreed.

Her and Ezio mumped and grabbed the bar awaiting for the boy to say go.

"Go!" He shouted.

They started doing pull-ups and a bigger crowd of assassins surrounded the bar. There was cheering and Laughing. Jaya started slowing down and then dropped from the bar shaking out her arms. Everyone cheered and some booed in disappointment. Ezio pulled himself up and sat on the bar smiling.

"Show off." Jaya scoffed.

The boy settled everyone down and got them quiet.

"Alright! Alright! One event is not going to determine the best. In this case, let's see who has that best aim. I will give you both five throwing knives. I want to you hit those dummies over there in the face. The one who has all five in the face is the winner."

They both took the five knives and stood next to each other facing the dummies.

"After you." Jaya said as she motioned for him to go first.

He stood in a ready stance and held up his knife. His arm extended and he threw it, nailing the dummy in the neck. Ooh's came from the crowd followed by clapping. Jaya pulled up a knife and spread her legs. She threw the knife nailing the dummy on the top right side of the dummy's head.

"Hah." Said Jaya.

Ezio got ready for another throw and hit the dummy square in the face. Jaya, missed and got the dummy's chest. The next two that Jaya threw, hit the dummy's face. Ezio squared up for his last throw. If he hits the face on this one, he would win. When he was focusing, on the target, Jaya snuck up to his back and blew on his ear right when he threw the knife. Ezio's knife flew right by the dummy's head and stuck in the wall. Everyone cheered and clapped. Ezio stared at the throw and then turned to face Jaya. She raised an eyebrow and a small smile curved on her lips.

"YEAH! Now for the final test! A Race to the top of the west tower." The boy shouted.

Everyone nodded and then created a starting line. Jaya pulled on her hood and then got in a ready position. Ezio did the same.

"The first one there will fly their flag at the top so that we can see. Ready?..Set… GO!" The boy said.

They both bolted off and climbed up a building. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they made their way to the tower. When they were about 100 yards from the tower, Jaya jumped down from the roof and ran to the tower's front entrance. She kicked in the door and sprinted up the stairs. Ezio kept going on the rooftop and then started climbing the outside of the tower. Jaya opened up the top door and climbed to the tip of the tower. She pulled out her flag waiting for Ezio. When he got over the top, she waved the flag at him and tied it to the post. She could hear shouting and cheering in the distance. She threw her hands up in the air and smiled in victory. Ezio smiled as she saw hers.

"How did you get up here so fast? I didn't see you climbing up." He asked.

"I improvised." She stated as she got down from the top of the tower and headed for a perch. She turned to him with a smile on his lips and then fell backwards off of the perch. He stood there with his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips. Then he watched Jaya run off as she got out of the haystack.

"There it is." He said still smiling.

Back at the HQ, everyone was congratulating Jaya on her victory. She said her thank you's and then decided to go back to the courtyard and work a bit more. As the sun went down, she worked far harder than she had expected. She ended the evening with some more knife throwing. All of her knives were in the neck and the face. One of her knives was missing as she felt for it in her knife belt. She stared at the dummy and then felt a whiz pass by her hear. A knife flew from behind her somewhere and stuck the dummy straight in the face. She turned around and saw Ezio sitting on the roof. He stood up and walked away right at the sun started to set. Jaya gathered her stuff and then went to her room. She put everything away and decided to take a bath. As she was sitting there in the tub, she couldn't help but think about the race.

When she and Ezio were younger, they would always race to the top of the west tower. One time when they were racing, he sneaked past the guard and ran up the tower stairs and waited of her on the top. When she reached the top, she had asked how he got up there so fast. He looked at her and said that he had improvised.

As Jaya sat there remembering their memories, she couldn't help but smile and laugh. She finished her bath and put her resting clothes on and hopped in bed. Her muscles relaxed and she felt way better than she had in a long time. She fell asleep and woke up to the sun shining in her face. When she was done suiting up for her day, she went down to her box and noticed that she didn't have any contracts.

"Hmmm. Off on a Monday. That is odd." She said quietly.

She turned around and thought about what she was going to do. Whenever she had free time, she would always visit Leonardo. So she walked out of the HQ with her hood on and her hands behind her back. When she was about to reach his house, Ezio walked up behind her. Jaya stopped all of a sudden and Ezio bumped into her back. She sighed.

**Yay another chapter down! What do you think so far? Let me know please! I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading bros! I should have another chapter up this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Memories

**Hello again. Another chapter for you. Thanks for reading! Hope you like this one. C:**

Ch3

"What are you doing here Ezio?" She said with a little annoyed tone.

"Just letting you know that Leonardo is out." He replied.

She stood there in silence. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked out of the blue.

"Shouldn't you?" She replied with a little more sass than she intended.

"My contract calls for a two man job. I was on my way back to the HQ to find a partner, until I ran into you." He explained.

"No." She said.

"Oh come on you have nothing to do." He said as if he was begging her to go with him.

"I wasn't volunteering." She said pausing. "How did you now I had nothing?"

"Hey, I'm the HQ leader. I'm supposed to know." He said smiling.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and then sighed.

"Alright fine." She finally agreed. "But only because I have nothing to do."

"Va bene. Let's go." He said as he turned around.

They walked through the streets of the city and constantly ran to get away from beggars. They ran up to the back of an old fountain. Ezio walked to the middle and pressed a button that opened a small door in the stone. He walked in and disappeared into darkness. Jaya followed. They climbed down an old ladder and reached to the bottom. A tunnel led to an opening. As they got closer to the end of the tunnel, they could hear people talking. They stopped and listened to what they were saying. Their conversation was about how the Doge needed to be eliminated because he has sided with the Medici family. The leader mentioned that they have also stolen the thieves gold chest.

"So what is the mission?" Jaya whispered.

"Well I need you to get rid of everybody here without killing the leader. I don't know where to start though." He replied.

"I have an idea. Let's create a curse." She said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Throughout the meeting, almost every guard opened or touched the chest."

"So…" He urged.

"So whoever touches the chest, we poison."

"Ah. The deadly chest. I like it." He said narrowing his eyes. "But the only way to poison them is with our blades." His shoulders dropped.

Jaya pulled out a vial of poison and some metal pins. She dipped the tips into the poison and then loaded them into a slingshot like contraption.

"This is like a gun but without the loud noise. You have got to think outside of the box Ezio." She said slapping him on the arm as she snuck by him.

Jaya walked into the room and scaled a wall to her right. Then jumped onto a wooden ledge right above the group of men. The chest was sitting in the corner of the room. One of the guards walked over to it and then opened it.

"I wonder how much we are getting paid for this." He said putting his hand on the top of the chest.

Jaya aimed and then paused sighing.

"Curse this hood!" She whispered to herself as she yanked it off.

She aimed again and then fired, sticking him in the neck between his armor. He stood there motionless and then dropped a couple of coins that he had snuck. He turned around and tried to take a stop forward but fell to the floor shaking. A big brute came to inspect the body on the floor.

"What the…Cristo! Come here!" He shouted.

"What do you want?" He said and then paused. "Mio Dio!" He said all surprised.

Cristo checked the man's pulse.

"He's dead. Looks like you get chest duty. Clean this up." He ordered

The brute dragged the body away and then picked up the coins and placed them in the chest.

"Hmmm. This guy has no visible gaps. I'm gonna need him to lift an arm or something." She thought to herself.

Just then, Ezio tossed a Florin to the opposite side of the room. The brute raised his axe at the sound and inched toward the corner. Jaya aimed for his armpit and hit her target. He picked up the coin and then stutter stepped back to his post. A few seconds later, he hit the ground with a loud boom. Crist and the last guard rushed over to see what it was.

"Ma que fa?!" Cristo shouted out. "Grab the chest! Let's go!"

The guard tiptoed over the body and grabbed the chest. Jaya shot her last pin and got him in the back of his leg. As they almost reached the exit, the guard collapsed and started shaking on the ground. Cristo turned around to see the guard on the floor with the chest tucked under his arm.

"That damn chest is cursed!" He yelled.

Jaya put her hood on, dropped down from her spot, and picked up the Florin that Ezio had thrown. Ezio stepped out and tripped Cristo as he ran by.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ezio asked

"Pl…please don't kill me." Cristo cried out.

Jaya walked up next to Ezio with the chest in her hands. Cristo eyed the chest and started crawling backwards.

"K…keep that thing away from me!" He exclaimed.

"So… Tell me all you know about the Doge." Ezio stated.

"Well, h-he's a nice guy… a-and…"

"You know what he meant idiota." Jaya said kicking his leg.

He sat there in silence. Jaya lowered the chest down to set it on him and the guard finally broke down.

"Ok! OK! The Doge is inviting the Medici family over for dinner after a meeting. One of our guys is going to be disguised as a servant and he will poison everyone's wine. That's all I know. P-please let me go!" Cristo cried out.

"Who told you about this?" Jaya asked.

"My captain, but I don't know where he is."

"Alright." Ezio said. "Let's go."

They walked to the exit. Jaya tossed a gold florin to Cristo who was still laying on the floor. He picked it up and when he looked back up, there was no one there.

On their way back, they returned the chest to the thieves' guild.

"Thank you for your help." Said Ezio.

"Yeah….It was kind of fun." She admitted.

They walked back in silence and entered the HQ. They went their separate way. Jaya headed up to her room to relax and Ezio stayed in the lobby. It was about three in the afternoon when she laid down on her bed. Soon after that, she fell asleep. About an hour later she woke up and laid there for a while.

"Maybe he will need some help tomorrow. I probably won't have anything again." She said to herself.

She got up and opened the door. Right when she opened it, Ezio was standing there with his hand up as if he was just about to know on her door. They stood there awkwardly. Ezio broke it and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Um, are you free tomorrow night? Wait, I think that came out wrong." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What I meant was, will you help me out?"

"I was about to ask if you needed any help. In this case, yes."

"Bene. I had a good time working with you."

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow Ezio." She said giving him a slap on the arm.

"Alright. Have a good evening." He replied.

"You too." She said then closing the door.

Her stomach growled as she sat down at her desk. After she pulled out her logbook, she grabbed an apple and took a bite. The sun slowly went down as she finished up writing her mission in the logbook.

It was a red leather covered book about two inches thick. Her father gave it to her a couple weeks before he had been murdered. She was about fifteen when it had happened. She was out with Ezio and her friends. When she arrived back home, some guards ran out of her house. As her and Ezio checked what was going on, they saw her father lying on the ground with a dagger in his neck. Ever since that day, she wanted to hunt down and kill the people who have killed her father. She thought it was kind of odd because Ezio is doing the exact same thing. His father and brothers were killed because his family was friends with the Pope, count Braschi.

She shut her book and threw her apple cores away then got ready for bed. It was a cold night so she started a fire in the fireplace. The rest of her night consisted of reading one of her favorite books that her mother had kept for her and sipping some tea.

Jaya was running through the city streets when she heard loud shrieks. She turned around and saw a man lying on the floor. A dark red puddle surrounded a body. It seemed as though it had fallen from some place high.

"Oh my!" A woman shouted as she pointed up in the sky.

On top of a tall tower, figures were fighting with swords. A man kicked another man off of the ledge and sent the body flying down to the ground. Jaya ran over to it and saw another assassin dead on the floor. All of the sudden a loud bang rang out and another body was flung over the edge. When the body hit the ground, she noticed the face. It was her. Blood dripped down her chin and out of her chest making puddles of blood. Her clothes were all drenched with blood and her eyes were still open. She looked up and a last body fell on top of her leaving everything black.

**Oh my gosh! What just happened? Keep reading! And review! I want to know what you guys think. Sorry it is a short chapter though. I could always use new ideas. **

**Oh and that twist on Ezio's past. I thought that I needed to mix it up a little. **


End file.
